


He's holding me in his arms

by Rumbelleisotp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelleisotp/pseuds/Rumbelleisotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maurice has chosen Belle's betrothed but her and Rumple have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's holding me in his arms

Rumplestiltskin was waiting for her as he did every second day. Their meetings was a secret of them. It wasn't much of the fact that they were doing something forbidden , no, they never did anything more than talking, it was just the fact that he was the most powerful sorcerer is all realms and she was the Lady of Avonlea and if people found out about their friendship they would start saying things about Belle and none of them would be good. He couldn't let her ruin her name because of him.   
Although today she was late. They are meeting at the well at midday and midday was 2 hours ago. Suddenly he heard steps and there was Belle, rushing to him! Her eyes were red as if she was crying. When she reached she hugged him so tightly that he could barely breathe. She started sobbing in his arms.  
"Belle, sweetheart? What's wrong?" he asked  
Belle looked at him with those blue eyes of her that he was sure it would be the death of him. Not that he minded. He loved her but he was sure that she was only seeing him as her friend, someone who can talk to about literature and roses and tea flavors and, well, everything.  
"Papa said that he chose my betrothed" she answered trembling.  
"And why are you crying my angel? You knew that you must marry someday didn't you?"  
"Yeah. I just thought that this someone would be a man I care about, not some knight from a strange land that I have never seen and I will never love"  
"He might be the one for you, my lady. He might be your True Love."  
"I doubt it, he won't be my True Love. Never."  
"And how are you so sure about that?"  
"Cause I already know who my True Love is!"  
Oh, so that was all about. He felt jealous of that man whoever he might be. But it did make sense. She never mentioned anything about a boy, but he was the Dark One, she might be trying to protect her love from him.  
"And who is he? Your True Love?" he asked her trying not to sound as heartbroken as he felt.  
"Well, he is holding me in his arms right now!" she answered, her voice soft.  
He was holding her, wait HE was holding her. No he must misheard something cause it's impossible the most pure person he ever met fell for a beast like him.  
"What are you saying ?" he asked taking a step back so he could see her face clearly.  
"I am saying that I love you, Rumple. I fell for you during our long talks about books and teacups. I'm saying that you are the first person I want to watch when I wake up every morning and the last one when I fall asleep" she answered smiling at him and with eyes full of love.  
He was just starring at her. Probably far too long cause Belle's smile fell and her eyes started watering again. Suddenly he close the distance between them again taking her face between his palms,and leaning down slowly to kiss her but he left the choice to her. She closed the final inches between them and their lips met in a sweet and lingering kiss that told everything that hadn't been spoken yet.  
When they broke for need of breath he touched their foreheads and he whispered "I love you, too". Belle's smile listening to those words would have light up all the realm. She kissed him again. And again. And again. Until the sun went down they're kissing and speaking sweet nothings to each other. Noticing that it was late Rumplestiltskin took Belle's hands in one of his and with the other summoned a ring, then he kneeled before her and said  
"Belle, since the first day I laid my eyes on you I knew that I will love you forever, that you are the one who can tame this beast, that no matter what, I will always be by your side, protecting you and offering you my companion for as long as you'll have me but now I want to offer you something more, something that only you will have, till the end of times, my heart. So, Lady Belle of Avonlea will you do me the honor to marry me?"  
The only thing that Belle could do was nodding. Rumplestiltskin placed the ring to her finger and she kissed him again. When they parted Belle suggested to return to the castle together so Rumplestiltskin would ask her father permission, not that his answer would change anything but Belle was a princess and they should keep some formalities.  
Maurice face was blank when Belle told him that she was getting married to the Dark One. Belle and Rumplestiltskin standing in front of him waiting for his reaction but he gave them none, he just stood up and walked away. After several minutes guards surrounded both of them pointing their swords on them. Maurice showed up again and stood before Belle. Without knowing what happening Belle saw her father's eyes full of rage and his hand raising as if he was going to slap her, she closed her eyes and prepared herself but none slap came. When she opened her eyes again she was standing in a great room with a huge table in the middle and a spinning wheel in the far corner, she was looking around until her vision stopped at the figure besides her. Rumplestiltskin.


End file.
